Foxy's love
by 19ts
Summary: It has been 30 years since the bite of 87 and foxy is getting lonely, but that all changes one Christmas.


December 18th 2017 1:00 am

It has been thirty years since the bite of 87 and foxy was starting to get a bit lonely in his cove, even though he could walk around at night he was still lonely most of the day. His friends Bonnie, Chica and Freddy were always trying to scare the security guard mike after 12 o'clock. (they used to try to kill him but then they found out he was human and just started to scare him for fun). But little did they know tonight the owner of the restaurant, Scott cawthon, was coming to visit and give a surprise to the Fazbear crew.

Pirate cove 3rd p.o.v

Foxy was starting to get sick and tired of waiting for the camera outside his cove to turn off. But after 30 minutes the camera still hadn't turned off so he decided to go and attack the night guard anyway. But just as he left he heard the door being unlocked and immediately sprinted back to his cove to hide so no one saw him. As the door opened Freddy looked out of the corner of his eye and was relieved to see that is was Scott who had just come in, but just to be safe he telepathically asked his brother (goldy or golden Freddy) to teleport behind the man who entered just to be safe. When goldy saw it was just Scott he started to tiptoe behind him, and then eventually jump on his back and scare him. When Scott felt goldy on his back he immediately flipped him over his shoulder and gestured for him to be quiet. When he called the other three animatronics down off the stage he whispered to them that he had some good news for them, he was reopening pirates cove with foxy and a new first mate to which they all silently gasped. Scott told them that they would have to distract foxy tomorrow from roughly 2:30 pm after they closed early to get the new animatronic up and running. After Scott left they all excitedly whispered so foxy didn't hear them, Chica was wondering what he or she would look like and how would they act, whereas bonnie was wondering what kind of music they would like, and Freddy and goldy just screamed with joy (telepathically) for their friend who was getting a new first mate and his old show back

December 19th 2017 3:00 pm

After waiting for an hour for the new animatronic to arrive Scott heard a knock at the door which Scott quickly opened. After Scott signed for the delivery, 2 men brought in a big wooden crate with the words, fragile please handle carefully. After Scott opens the crate he saw, a grey wolf with a hook for a right hand and an eyepatch over her left eye. After he was sure it was how he wanted her to be he called the two engineers who had been waiting in the employees lounge (yes the building has an employees lounge, deal with it) for about an hour, to make sure she was ready to preform the next day with foxy.

Meanwhile in pirates cove.

"Yarr that be the third time this game I be in prison". Exclaimed foxy who wasn't very happy

Bonnie on the other hand was currently winning and had most of the properties and said "better luck next round, say how long have you been in prison Freddy"?

"About 9 rounds, why"? Asked Freddy

"Because after 6 rounds of being in prison you come out for free unless you get doubles when you roll first". Bonnie told Freddy who wasn't impressed at all.

2 hours later

Scott called all four of the animatronics to see their new friend. Before they left they blindfolded foxy so he wouldn't know what they were doing. Once they got to the front room Scott told them all to have a seat and watch the main stage. When they sat down foxy was told he could take his blindfold off, but when he did his jaw dropped to the floor as he saw a beautiful animatronic wolf standing onstage. When Scott gave the word to star her introduction she nodded and said.

"Yarr my name be Claudia ta pirate wolf, I be first mate to cap'n foxy''

When foxy heard this he looked at Scott confused (while blushing lightly) and asked what she meant by first mate, as pirate cove had been closed for 30 years. Scott then gave him his big surprise as he said "I'm reopening pirates cove". Foxy's jaw then dropped even further, he then thanked Scott for what he was doing. For the rest of the night foxy and Claudia discussed their show for tomorrow.


End file.
